


The Warden Attends A Wedding

by ChromeEdwardian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeEdwardian/pseuds/ChromeEdwardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of King Alistair's wedding to a Nevarran noblewoman, and Warden Surana isn't too keen on becoming "the other woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was not yet dawn. Tinuviel trailed her finger over the shell of his ear and kissed his neck right below it. "I love you so much, Alistair." He stirred in his sleep, but did not wake. He was breathing with his mouth again. His breath would be awful in the morning. But it wasn't for that reason Tinuviel dreaded the sunrise. Today, Alistair was set to marry Helena Pentaghast of Nevarra, so naturally, Tinuviel spent the night in his bed. Because it would be improper otherwise, they had slept chastely next to one another in their nightclothes. She liked him in his night shirt. She liked how funny his knees looked sticking out beneath the hem.

The next time she woke, Alistair was watching her from the other pillow. They smiled their good mornings at each other before he got up to bathe, and she fell back asleep.

Tinuviel woke for the third time when she heard footsteps and Alistair going, "Maker..."

She lifted her head wearily and looked over her shoulder at him. "Hmm?" she groaned.

"Sorry dear, it's just...You're so... _pretty_."

She let out a weak laugh and let her head fall back on the pillow.

"How did I get such a pretty girl to fall in love with me?"

"Talked her into it, most likely," Tinuviel said through the pillow. She felt him get on the bed and lie on top of her for a moment, kissing her cheek, pressing himself against her back. She appreciated the weight of him above her. "Good morning."

He sat up and grabbed her ass. "I like this bit especially well."

"Leave that alone!" she laughed. She rolled over and he gathered her in his arms. He smelled clean from his bath. He smelled of the herbs his servants would have sprinkled into the water before he was even awake.

"I feel like I didn't sleep at all last night," he murmured.

"Oh sweetie. Are you anxious?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "To say the least."

"I like Helena. She's fun."

"Not the word I would use." Snuggling closer to her, he said, "If you like her so much, then you marry her. I'll just show up for the, uh, mating bits. Speaking of..." His eyes grew warm, and his voice low and vaguely snarling, "a quick go at it before this nightmare starts?"

She yawned, and she was embarrassed to decide her breath was probably as bad as his. "You go on ahead. I'm too tired to concentrate." She pushed down on her mound through her nightgown just so Alistair wouldn't be going in completely dry.

"Didn't you sleep?" he asked, opening his robes and moving on top of her.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to get married, Alistair." She spread her legs. "I keep thinking there's still a way for us to be together."

"My love," he whispered, rubbing the tip of his cock against her. "I know. But I don't think there is, short of you destroying the Taint, becoming human, and receiving a title. But that's easy, right?" His easy smile faltered for a minute. "Even if we married, we couldn't be together. The Wardens need you. You're good publicity for them. Are you ready?" When she nodded, he entered her.

She lightly gasped. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but she willed herself to take him. "And Ferelden needs you. Go slowly, please."

"Of course." And he kissed her soundly on the mouth as he eased in further. His movements were gentle and tentative until she felt wet enough for him to move faster. She nodded at him. She had never studied his face while they had sex before. It was a beautiful thing. The concentration in his brow, the tiny beads of sweat on his upper lip. The way his eyes fluttered open and shut, or the way he smiled at her, or how his body worked with exertion. It was enough to put the fluttering heart of a mage's apprentice back into her chest. She imagined Helena in her place tonight, lying where she lay now, and the breath she took was ragged. Tinuviel was not going to cry. She tried to think of her happiness that Helena, a girl she liked very much, was going to be married, never mind to whom.

"You're still alright?" Alistair asked, slowing.

"Oh, yes." She lifted a hand to his neck and pulled his head close to hers. She could feel him getting close to climax, and she closed her eyes. She moaned quietly at the little waves of pleasure he was sending through her body. After he came, he kissed her long and hard, and she accepted the kiss gladly. She wanted to kiss him as much as possible before the wedding. Because after today, their kisses would have to be private and fundamentally wrong. Alistair got up out of bed and dressed quickly to go down to breakfast. Afterwards, he would be whisked away by the servants and Arl Eamon to prepare for the ceremony. Helena, most likely, had already started before now. Tinuviel hoped she had gotten something to eat, at least.

Outside the window, Tinuviel listened to the bustle of the crowds and the palace staff preparing for the wedding. She sat up. "Helena knows about us, right? Do tell me she knows."

"I told her several weeks ago. Don't worry your pretty head."

Tinuviel was silent for a few seconds. Then she gave a forced smile. "Are you sure there's not even the slightest bit of ugliness on me?"

He scoffed. "Impossible." He tied up the laces of his boots and walked over to the bed. "Shall I see you at the ceremony?" He petted her hair.

"Of course. I'll be with your family."

And then he was gone, and Tinuviel was too swallowed up by sorrow to even go back to her own room.

That afternoon, Tinuviel sat in the front pew next to the Guerrins. She had donned full Grey Warden regalia, but left the staff in her quarters. Alistair stood up with the Mother and Helena, who had brought a small fraction of her family, but still numbering a significant portion of the crowd. The rite was long, but finally, they got to the vows. Tinuviel grabbed for Bann Teagan's hand as Alistair began to speak. He looked heavenly, light from the stained glass falling gracefully over him. And he was smiling at his bride. The plump Helena was in pale blue, her brown hair was plaited down her back. Tinuviel did like the Lady Pentaghast a great deal. She was serious, but very clever, and Tinuviel found her an entertaining conversationalist. 

She didn't even comprehend the words Alistair spoke, but they moved her all the same. Teagan removed his hand from hers and wrapped her arm around her, giving her access to his shoulder if she needed it. Tinuviel finally let tears seep from her eyes. It wouldn't look amiss to cry at a wedding; anyone who saw her would think her moved by the beauty of young love, instead of its perils.

The Mother joined Alistair's and Helena's hands and pronounced them married, and Tinuviel watched, heartbroken, the newlyweds walk down the aisle, ignoring her as they had every right to do. She turned with the rest of the wedding guests to admire the couple as they left the Chantry. And as the rest of them filed out, she knew that the guests' thoughts truly were trained on the banquet that would take place tonight.

Tinuviel couldn't see Alistair anymore. It made her feel strangely alone, though it had no reason to. Regardless, while the guests made their way toward the castle, Tinuviel decided to go for a walk around Denerim for a while. Perhaps she would stop by the Pearl and ask after Captain Isabela, although the chance of finding her was probably very low. Or she could drown her sorrows in heavily-caffeinated tea. Or visit Wonders of Thedas and marvel over beautiful staffs she could only dream of affording.

Suddenly, a hand descended on her shoulder, and for the most desperate of moments, she thought maybe it was Alistair. But it wasn't.

It was a messenger, handing her a letter with the seal of the First Warden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy post-script.

She turned down the corridor to see a familiar back go around the corner. She tucked the letter in her pouch and chased him down. "Alistair!" she called out. His head turned before the rest of his body, and on his face was the look of a man who was seeing sunlight for the first time in a long time. She quickened her step, encouraged by his expression, and he caught her up in his arms, lifting her from the floor. They nearly squeezed the life out of each other before they let go. Tinuviel grinned at him for a second before biting her lip and saying "Congratulations."

He thanked her a little awkwardly. "I, uh, actually was looking for you. To give you this." He held out a small velvet bag. "As a symbol of my devotion."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you...oh." She was speechless. From her fingers hung a cameo necklace. A rose on a bed of blue. And Alistair looked bashful of all things. The necklace rotated, and she caught an engraving on the back. "My only love. -A"

"Alistair..." She drew close to kiss him, but he caught her upper arms.

"Will you wear it now?"

Stepping back. "Only if you put it on."

"Very well. Can you undo your...neck thing?"

"It's a shirt, my love." She pulled the buckle out and parted the collar.

"It's a damn good uniform. I never got to wear one of those. Here." He took the necklace from her and hooked it around her neck. He stared at it a moment, pleased with his work. His mouth had fallen open, and he looked subconsciously at the ring on his finger.

"I could brand a kiss on your neck," Tinuviel said. "Mine." She traced the shape of her lips on his skin, laughing at the disgusted look on his face.

"Maker, woman. Between you and Zev, there must be some kind of conspiracy to get me all marked up."

"Aw, come here." She reached up and cupped his face. The kiss they shared, the first of many secret pleasures. "Go on, now."

He mouthed his love to her. Maker, how she would miss him.


End file.
